


Two coppers have some good clean fun

by lezlemon



Category: Happy Valley (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezlemon/pseuds/lezlemon
Summary: Catherine and Ann get it on
Relationships: Catherine Cawood/Ann Gallagher
Kudos: 10





	Two coppers have some good clean fun

Catherine and Ann met each other's eyes. There was a pause, and then they fell forward into each other, kissing passionately, tongues wrestling for dominance. Ann ran her hands quickly over Catherine's back, sliding under her black pullover and pressing against her bare skin. Catherine moaned in disapproval as Ann broke contact with her lips to pull the shirt over Catherine's head. She got over it quickly, though, as Ann removed her own top and began lightly kissing around the swell of Catherine's chest, right up to the edge of her bra, curling her fingers over the edge and into her flesh. Catherine threw her head back and moaned, pulling Ann's face in closer. She ran her other hand across Ann's soft bare shoulders until she found her bra strap, which she pulled off her shoulder, before dropping a hand inside the cup to pull on Ann's soft breast inside, flicking a finger across her hardening nipple.   
Ann yanked Catherine's bra the rest of the way down in retaliation, releasing her tits, which quivered as they settled on her chest. Ann pounced, sucking her left tit deep into her mouth and laving her tongue around Catherine's hard nipple. As she sucked, she reached her hand around to release them both completely of their bras, then grabbed onto Catherine's other tit, pushing and pulling on the tender flesh. As Catherine's breathing grew uneven, Ann let her breast fall out of her mouth, extending her tongue to flick her tight nipple one more time, and then rose so that their chests were nearly lined up. Catherine's wet, round tits dragged across Ann's, nipples catching on each other as they repositioned. Ann leaned in to lick a line from the crevice between Catherine's breasts up to her neck. Then she pushed Catherine back on the bed, Catherine's eyes widening as she fell back.  
"Steady on now, lass, are you trying to kill me?"  
"Keep up, sarge, or I might be thinking you're too old for this," Ann smirked, pinning her arms down and kissing her hard, but then tenderly stroking her bangs out of her eyes.  
"Not too old," Catherine muttered, eyes rolling back as Ann reached a hand down to push Catherine's leg out, just a little at first, running her hand up and down the inside of her thigh, softly rubbing the divot in her hip with her thumb. Catherine ever so slightly thrust her hips forward, then slid her other leg wider, so that her legs were open under Ann and exposed except for the black uniform pants still covering her. Ann slipped a hand down between them as she kissed her, coming to rest cupped on Catherine's cloth-covered sex. Ann slowly curled her fingers, rubbing them in slow circles on Catherine's warm mound and extending down to press gently into her opening through the cloth.   
Ann pulled her lips off of Catherine's again and clambered down between her parted legs. She leaned forward and softly kissed Catherine's sex through the fabric, dragging her tongue across the cloth before softly biting down over her cunt. Ann glanced up over Catherine's body and saw her arms splayed, and chest heaved upward in arousal.  
Ann reached an arm under Catherine's bare lower back, feeling the power of her musculature as she leaned in to kiss her soft belly and undo her belt buckle. She pulled Catherine's uniform down over her legs and feet, followed by her knickers, leaving her bare. Ann quickly stripped herself of her own pants and underwear; she imagined sliding her slit over Catherine's and feeling their clits rub against each other. She locked eyes with Catherine's puzzled gaze while contemplating that thought, before moving down to spread Catherine's legs wide again. She paused in between her legs, eyes level with and mere centimeters from Catherine's moist lips. Ann breathed heavily for a few moments, memorizing the details of Catherine's most guarded place. Catherine shifted a bit, rising onto her elbows to peer down at Ann.  
"What are you on about?"  
"Just...appreciating."  
"Alright, well, you can get on with it now."  
"It's as if you didn't want any romance at all, Catherine," Ann smirked.  
"I'd hardly define romance as staring into--ah!"  
Catherine broke off as Ann's lips touched her mound, and Ann kissed her way down to each side of her opening and everywhere in between. She used her fingers to spread Catherine wide, then slowly circled her clit with her tongue. Catherine arched her back and moaned. Ann reached further down with her tongue to prod at the well of moisture at Catherine's opening, then slowly pulled that moisture up and rubbed it all over Catherine's cunt with her tongue, up and down and between her lower lips, until Catherine's hips jerked underneath her. Ann opened her mouth wide and fit as much of Catherine's hot cunt into her mouth as she could before closing her lips around her center and sucking the soft folds into her mouth. Catherine reached down and pulled Ann's head closer with both hands, pushing into her open mouth and letting her knees fall apart, spreading her wide.   
Ann came up for air and placed her fingers back onto Catherine's sex, pinching and rolling her clit between her slender fingers, then spreading her labia apart so she could suck her clit hard into her mouth as Catherine thrust up into her. She placed a hand on Catherine's lower belly, just above her mound, feeling her strong abs move under her soft flesh as she responded to Ann's tongue. She reached her other hand down further into Catherine's crotch, spreading her lower lips wide with her fingers before thrusting her tongue deep inside of her, her nose squishing against Catherine's clit as she sucked her in.  
"Oh, Ann!" Catherine keened.  
Ann pulled her face back, smirking, then thrust two fingers up into Catherine's center.  
"You like that, sarge?"  
"Minx!" Catherine muttered, blushing, as she writhed under Ann, eyes closed in ecstasy. "Yes, I right like that."  
Ann grinned as she beckoned with her fingers inside of Catherine, pulling and pushing again and again as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. With her other hand, she pressed down again just above Catherine's mound, lowering her thumb to her clit, pulling on it and rubbing circles around it, then lowering her mouth to lick it as she continued thrusting into Catherine with her other hand. As Catherine grew wetter, Ann added a third finger, using her outer fingers to play with the soft folds around her opening.  
At this Catherine grabbed onto Ann's shoulder with one hand, and wrapped her other hand into Ann's hair, pulling her mouth even closer against her, as her body began to rock with pleasure. She pushed her body hard up into Ann's eager mouth a few more times, crying out sharply in pleasure, before coming to rest on the bed, brushing Ann's cheek lightly with her thumb before letting her arms fall splayed to her sides.  
"You better not be too tired to return the favor." Ann's voice was lilting with humor.  
"Oh so that was a favor now was it?"  
"Stop saying silly things and just fuck me, Catherine."  
Catherine leaned up, pulling Ann upright and kissing her fiercely.  
"Silly lass." She murmured between kisses. "Right then."  
Catherine clambered to the edge of the bed, seating herself so that her feet touched the floor. She turned and pulled Ann to her, so that she faced Catherine, lifting a leg over to straddle Catherine's lap. Catherine pulled Ann into another kiss, sliding her hands up and down Ann's back, then grasping and massaging her ass in two hands. Ann put her hands on Catherine's shoulders and began grinding her spread cunt all over Catherine's lap. Catherine looked down into the space between them and watched Ann's tits bounce as she gyrated her hips, Ann's tight nipples bumping into Catherine's with each rhythmic thrust.  
"Oh yeah, sarge," Ann breathed, running a hand over Catherine's firm bicep as she rocked.  
Catherine lifted Ann's body up so that her tits were at mouth level, and began sucking and pulling on one, licking the nipple relentlessly. Ann rubbed her cunt on Catherine's stomach, thrusting up as if trying to rub her wetness against Catherine's tits, which rested tantalizingly out of her clit's reach. Catherine chuckled into Ann's tit as she licked it, then grabbed Ann's ass and lifted her body higher still so that her nipple fell out of Catherine's mouth and her round breast bounced heavily back onto her chest, glistening with Catherine's saliva. Ann grabbed onto her strong shoulders for support and then began grinding her cunt all over Catherine's tits while Catherine squeezed her ass, occasionally giving it a light smack.   
Catherine buried her face in Ann's belly, licking and kissing below her belly button as she rose up and down, her slit sliding along and catching on Catherine's hard nipple. After some time, Catherine pushed Ann up further still so that her feet rested on the edge of the bed and she had to reach for the headboard for support. Catherine shifted Ann's legs further apart as she breathed into her warm, wet cunt. Then she leaned in and began licking, tracing her tongue from below Ann's opening, up through her slit, over her clit, and into her muff. Catherine could feel the insides of Ann's thighs trembling against her face as she bucked forcefully into her.  
"You're going to break my nose, lass, if you're not careful."  
"Shit, sorr--Oh! Catherine! Yes!" She cried out as Catherine slid a finger up into her. Catherine had one hand wrapped around Ann's ass, pulling her open. She continued sliding in and out of Ann with the other hand, using three fingers now, while slowly dragging her tongue around Ann's labia, then up to her clit, flicking it up and down. Ann let out a big breath and a cry.  
"I need you to lay on your back right now Catherine."  
Catherine released her and climbed back onto the bed, leaning back. Ann crawled over her and turned around, placing one knee on either side of Catherine's face, then slowly slid her knees apart until her core was lowered onto Catherine's face. Then Ann leaned forward and buried her face between Catherine's legs. Catherine cried out in surprise as Ann pulled her sex into her mouth again, plunging her tongue up into her body. The two women rocked and writhed, their faces buried in each other's sexes. They kept licking and sucking and rubbing until both of their bodies were racked with spasms. Ann's breasts swung under her as her back arched and she thrust forward with pleasure, nipples sharp with arousal. Catherine reached up and twisted one in her fingers as she thrust her cunt into Ann's mouth again and again, coming hard and then slowly coming to a stop.  
Ann let her body fall gently onto Catherine, her face resting between Catherine's legs, and Catherine's face between hers.  
They panted in silence for a few minutes.  
"That's a right nice view."  
"Oh shut up, Catherine."  
No, really, I mean it, it's nice."  
Catherine yelped as Ann licked her in retaliation.  
"You do know that one of these days you're going to kill me, Ann."  
"Am I, now?"  
"And you won't get away with it either. Did you know, I've got some connections down at the police station?"  
Ann turned around and swatted Catherine's arm.  
"That's enough out of you, sarge."


End file.
